From Skullers POV
by Kasumi Shiro ancient
Summary: So, we don't really see much of Skuller (Scarface) and for an English assigment I had to re-write the story in someone's POV other then Col's. I'm really interested in Skuller, though we don't really see much of him. This is what I think went though his mind in book 1, Chapter 27 in 400 words or less.


**A/N: Well, not the story I thought I would first publish, but let's just say it was a friends request :) **

**This (like some other worldshaker stories posted on here) was an English assignment, though, it's the shortened version. 400 word limit, I use to have over 700 because it used to be a whole chapter, but oh well. **

**Will I post any more worldshaker stories I don't know. If I was to it would be a shipping by request.**

**So please let me know your thoughts, and be a bit less harsh then my English teacher, I know it's a bit rushed but that's what they get for making me write a chapter in someone else's perspective in 400 words. It just doesn't work!**

"Pull up the chain!" Riff yells, " Bring him up here!" Grunting I grab the chain and start pullin' him up. Better be a good reason. A few hands grip the upperdeck and haul him up.

'Cant even keep 'is balance' I think as he slips on the bars. I grin at him. Pathetic.

'Stand back' Riff orders again and...nods at him?!

"Riff please!" Upperdeck almost pleads, "you said you owed me once. You promised to help if I ever had to ask"

"Yeah, it's true" Riff faces us, "you all heard the story. This boy hid me in his cupboard!" Oh god, she made a promise with an upperdeck?!

'Heard that Sculler? We almost killed her saviour!" Swale jokes.

"So what?" I shoot him a dirty look. Looking over to Riff I hold out my hand which is pulsating and the blood is practically flowing out, but I hide the pain.

"See what he did to me? I say he dies now." My eyes boar into her skull, but she only nods.

"I made a promise to help him though" - yeah, what good's a promise to an upperdeck? Before I can testify, Swale asks;

"Help him how?" Riff thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"Dunno. Save him for the revolutionary council to decide." Not those gullible sods! They're wrapped around her finger!

"No!" I protest, "he's one of 'em! He has to pay!" I turn to the crowd, "for everything they've done to us, right? For al, the bastards steam!" I point to my scar, "like this right! Only one place for his kind! Into the bilge!" I start towards upperdeck boy, hands outstretched, ready to grab the brat, but before I make it to him Riff blocks my path.

"Okay" she challenges, "if that's how you want it, I'm ready." Her eyes so sure. I've seen Riff fight. She's not 14 in battle. Everyone starts to form the battle ring. I start my role to. Backing away twenty paces, flexing my arms, bending my knees. My only disadvantage is my speed, Riff knows my hand ain't the weak spot. We circle one another for 4 paces before I pounce. Roaring, I use all my might and speed to make this quick. Big mistake. At the last moment she dives out of the way. With no time to react her kick has full access to my body. Though the impact isn't harsh. Speedy, but not too strong. I grin before turning. I try punching, but she deflects it over her shoulder. Before anything else she hooks her foot around my unsteady ankles and I fall forward. The only choice I make is missing the bars, otherwise I might've broken my fist.

"Ah" I grunt, my arm stuck in the bars. Looking over I see Riff has lost interest in me. With a mighty pull I set my arm free. Running over to a Riff, who's back is turned, I aim to punch.

"Watch-!" Upperdeck starts. But it's too late...for me. As Riff pushes the boy and herself aside I'm still going forward, and without any chance off skidding to a stop, though I try, I fall though the gap. Twisting while falling I grab the only bar I can. The bilge is right below me. "Who wins?" Riff asks, standing above me.

"You do" I admit

"Who decides what happens to the boy?" And though gritted teeth I answer

"You do." She helps me up. I lay on the bars as she walks off and the circle is broken. I sit up and stare into the bilge.

"Damn."


End file.
